


But the Scent Still Lingers

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [15]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aging, Gen, Gondor, Introspection, Memories, Minas Tirith, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-24
Updated: 2006-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old woman remembers her first meeting of the new king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But the Scent Still Lingers

**Author's Note:**

> MEFAwards 2006: 2nd Place – Times: The Great Years: Gondor Fixed-Length Ficlet

There had been roses in my hair the last time I saw him. My cousin’s wedding to one of his soldiers, it had been. My hair had been dark then, long down my back. Now it is grey, bundled under a matron’s veil.

We had danced, light-footedly gliding over the floor, my hands white against his black tunic. Now I am quickly short of breath, steps unsure, brown-spotted hands faintly trembling at times.

He does not recognise me. But when he entered Faramir’s chamber, bringing hope and healing, I could smell the scent, the scent of roses of Imloth Melui.

**Author's Note:**

> \- “The weed is better than I thought. It reminds me of the roses of Imloth Melui when I was a lass, and no king could ask for better.” (RotK, The Houses of Healing)
> 
>  
> 
> _24.05.06 B-drabble for Dwimordene, who wished for a drabble exploring the meaning of aging._


End file.
